


On The Steps of the Palace

by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cinderella-AU, M/M, Will Gwaine and Lance are mice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella-AU set I guess in canon-era I mean like canon era of the fairy tale so like 1700s</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at talesfromthebadyears.tumblr.com

            From his cottage, Merlin could see the large Pendragon castle in the distance. He leaned against the broom handle and sighed. He shut his eyes and imagined himself roaming the beautiful marble hallways, walking with the elegant prince—his thoughts were broken by a sudden rush of ice cold water poured on his head followed by cackling.

            Merlin looked up to see Vivian and her two daughters Morgana and Morgause looking down on Merlin from the second story window. “Get back to work big ears!” Vivian called dropping the bucket missing Merlin by a few inches.

            The window shut and Merlin sighed. He continued sweeping the leaves and dust from the pathway that lead up to the cottage. Rightfully, it was Merlin’s but after Vivian married his father and his death, she and her daughters claimed it as their own.

            Merlin _hated_ them but he tried with every fiber of his being but he tried to adhere what his mother had told him when he was younger, “Be kind, loving and true to who you are. Never let anyone’s unkindness bring you down.”

            Merlin tried to keep that mentality but as the years wore on, they got crueler to him. Merlin snuck salve to put on the bruises at night after they hit him with whatever object they could find. At first, Merlin had been moved up to the attic which was freezing cold and dusty. But as the chores piled on he grew too tired and began to sleep in the kitchen where he’d wake up with his face dirtied with the embers of the dying flames.

            The only thing left from his mother was a small pocket watch that his father had given to him when he was a child. It was silver but inscribed on the back were the words ‘The dove flies always in the sky”. This was a phrase his mother used to tell Merlin whenever he was picked on at school or he was sad. “The dove is a beautiful bird and perseveres in the nastiest weather and retains it’s beauty. And you, my son, will fly and be beautiful.” She had explained.

            Of course Merlin knew that doves didn’t fly in dangerous weather but he appreciated the metaphor.  He finished up sweeping and he made his way inside the room. “Merlin, we’re hungry. You should probably go into the kitchen and start dinner.” Vivian chimed from the kitchen.

            Merlin nodded and went towards the kitchen, “Merlin are my boots shined?” Morgana asked.

            “Yes, Morgana.”

            “Bring them to me.” Morgana commanded.

            Merlin went into the kitchen and grabbed the pair of brown boots and went towards the kitchen. “Here are your boots Morgana.” He set them down in front of the couch.

            She looked up at him, “And why would you bring them here?” She asked.

            “I—“

            “Why haven’t you started dinner yet? Are we supposed to starve and waste away?” Vivian asked.

            “I—“

            “And these boots are dirty!” Morgana held up the clean and shiny boots.

            “Where?” Merlin asked.

            “ _There_.” She pointed to an invisible speck. “You’ll just have to start all over again.”

            “Morgana, they’re clean.” Merlin insisted.

            Morgana stood up, “Are you saying I’m stupid and can’t tell the difference between dirty and clean?” She didn’t give Merlin a chance to respond, she slapped him hard across the face and threw the boots into the fireplace where they landed in a cloud of ash.

            Merlin’s face stung as he hurried out of the room with the dirty boots with the shrill ringing of laughter.

            He made sure the kitchen door was shut before he started to cry. He threw the boots down and sat down in front of the fireplace. He felt a tug at the hem of his frayed pants. He looked to see one of the three kitchen mice gently pulling with it’s paw. Merlin wiped his eyes, “Well, hello Gwaine.” He scooped up the mouse. “How are you today?”

            Gwaine squeaked in response as if to say, “Very good.”

            Merlin chuckled, “Let’s see if I have anything for you and your brothers. You make sure to share.” He accosted. He could swear the mouse rolled its eyes.

            Merlin went to the table and broke off three very small pieces of cheese. “Now, where are they?” He asked the mouse. Gwaine turned his head and Merlin saw two other mice headed towards them, “Well, hello Will, Lance. I have something for you.” He held out the bits of cheese and placed them on the floor of the kitchen. The mice squeaked in appreciation which brought a smile to Merlin’s face.

            He sighed and looked at the boots and got out the polish and got to work.

 

            The marketplace was crowded when Merlin arrived the following morning. People were clamoring and looking at the stands. He looked at the very long list that he was supposed to complete before he came home.

            He decided to head to the bakery first to purchase the bread for that night and the dessert. He told the baker his orders and paid. He was told to come back an hour later and so he set out to purchase the fabric that Vivian was going to use to make her daughters new dresses and by Vivian making the dresses, she meant Merlin.

            After his father died, times were tough and the only money that came in was from some rich relatives of Vivian’s who sent her a monthly allowance. Merlin went into the tailors and purchased the fabric which was folded neatly and placed in a small basket. Merlin thanked the man and was about to head to the apple cart when someone behind him called his name.

            Hurrying towards him was Gwen, his friend since childhood. She had a yellow flower in her hair. “Merlin, how are you?” She asked.

            “I’m fine. Just running errands. How’re things over at your father’s? Elyan back yet?”

            The smile dropped slightly, “No, not yet.” Gwen’s younger brother Elyan had vanished a few months earlier supposedly on a conquest and they feared the worst. The smile returned to her face, “You’ll never guess who came into the shop earlier today.”

            “Who?”

            “Sir Leon.” She beamed.

            Merlin shook his head, “I don’t know who that is.”

            “Sir Leon, King Uther Pendragon’s right hand man.” She said.

            “Sorry I don’t know every member of the Kingsguard.” Merlin scoffed.

            Merlin walked to the apple cart while Gwen followed, “Anyway, apparently Uther is trying to find his son a bride!”

 

            “A bride? Father you can’t be serious.” Arthur Pendragon’s eye were wide as he stared at his father.

            The King sighed and set down the papers he was holding, “I am very serious. Arthur, you’re a young man, and soon you’re going to take the throne and when you do I want it to be with the woman who will help you carry on the Pendragon bloodline.”

            “Just for breeding not for love?” Arthur asked.

            “No. Loving your wife is important, it is of the _most_ importance. I just mean that I want the bloodline pure. I worry about you, son. You’re a strong and brave knight but a child at heart and I cannot have a child on the throne of Camelot.”

            “A child? Father I lead a raid just two months ago.”

            “I said nothing about your skills as a knight. Arthur, I have had to hire several new maids because somehow they wind up in your bedroom.”

            “So?”

            “So? How do you think it looks when rumors fly around the kingdom that the prince was lay with anything that moves.”

            Arthur scoffed, “I will not.”

            “Then explain to me what I saw this morning.”

            “That stableboy was helping me put the saddle on the horse.” Arthur explained.

            “Ah, that explains why your breeches were around your ankles and—“ He stopped and took a deep breath, “—Arthur, I don’t care who you sleep with. I do care, however, if you are truly ready to be a king.”

            “Father, you know I am.”

            “Then we are back at the start of this conversation. Arthur, I am going to find you a wife among the nobility of the neighboring kingdoms.”

            “What if I don’t want a wife?” Arthur asked.

            Uther opened his mouth but was interrupted by Gaius, the court physician, opening the door. “Yes, Gaius?”

            The old man held up a vial, “I have something for your headache.”

            “Ah perfect, just in time. My son here may not want a wife at all. Can you believe it.”

            Gaius looked at the king and then the prince, “Well, it is quite...modern for a King to have a male lover on the throne.” He stated.

            “And how do you know this?”

            “I have a cousin in the Adreans and he said that King William has an heir but it is with a cousin of his and at his side is Regent King Phillip. Quite scandalous at the time but I think the kingdom has grown to love their kings.” Gaius rambled.

            “See?” Arthur asked.

            Uther held up his hands, “My plan stays if you find a wife or a husband, I care not. I just want you settled down so I don’t have to spend any more money or waste more time hiring servants.”

            “How shall we do this?” Arthur asked.

            “How about a ball?” Gaius suggested.

            The king and the prince looked at each other and nodded, “A ball?”

            “Yes, a three night affair. You can invite royalty and Arthur can find his partner there.” Gaius said.

            Arthur smiled, “Very good, Gaius. Father?”

            Uther nodded, “I like it.”

            “Good then.” Arthur said.

 

            “Well, whoever is going to marry him is going to be some princess from somewhere far away from here.” Merlin said walking back to the bakery.

            “I just wish it were me. He’s so handsome.” Gwen sighed.

            “I wish it too.” Merlin opened the door to the bakery.

            Gwen squeaked, “What _if_?” She blushed.

            “What if what?” Merlin asked.

            “You and the Prince?”

            Merlin scoffed, “That’s not very likely.” He collected his order and was handed another basket. He sighed, “I’m more likely going to wind up living the rest of my days with Vivian and her daugh—“ His statement was cut off when the door to the bakery was opened causing the basket to fly out of Merlin’s hands and spill onto the floor. “You idiot!” Merlin exclaimed bending down to pick up the fallen items.

            “Merlin—“ Gwen warned.

            “Great, now I have to reorder all of this.” He turned to look to see he was eye to eye with Prince Arthur.

            “Repeat what you said to me please.” Arthur cocked an eyebrow.

            Merlin swallowed nervously, “N-nothing.”

            “If you must know the door slipped out of my hand and I’m sorry about the pastries but I’m sure you’re used to eating scraps right?” Arthur chuckled.

            Without thinking, Merlin grabbed one of the cream filled pasteries and smashed it into the Prince’s face. The silence was deadly in the bakery. Gwen looked like she was going to faint. “I’m so sorry. It slipped.”

            Arthur wiped the cream off of his face, his neck red. “I could have you arrested for that.”

            “He’s really sorry Your Highness.” Gwen sputtered.

            “No. I don’t care if you’re the prince, you can’t treat your subjects like that and say horribly things. I expect you to pay for those.” Merlin had the feeling he was going to end up on the chopping block.

            “No. You’re right.”

            “What?”

            Arthur went to the baker and had everything replaced. He took the basket from Merlin and placed everything there. “You speak to me like that again and I will personally escort you to the stocks. Understand?” His voice was low.

            Merlin nodded and Arthur stormed out of the bakery. “Merlin you idiot!” Gwen accosted.

            “I attacked the prince.” Merlin’s voice was soft. “Oh shit.”

 

           


	2. Chapter 2

            For the next few days, the lower part of Camelot was abuzz with the story of Merlin slapping the Prince with a pastry. Merlin had to ice his face when Vivian found out. “Do you realize what you’ve done?” She screeched kicked Merlin in the stomach who grunted and curled up and blocked his face. “Get into the kitchen and if I see you in my living room, you’re out on the street!” She delivered a final kick.

            Her mind changed when she found mouse feces on her pillow, Merlin changed her entire bed and washed the pillowcase and her sheets before serving dinner. He heard a squeak next to him, “Will, did you do this?” Merlin asked.

            The mouse squeaked and then ran away. Merlin shook his head and chuckled, “Talking to animals? I always knew you were crazy.” Morguase said from the kitchen doorway.

            “I-I wasn’t talking—“

            The blond laughed, “Then who were you talking to?”

            “No one. Myself.”

            She rolled her eyes, “Where’s dinner? Surely a kick to the stomach doesn’t impair you from doing what you’re supposed to.”

            “Right. I’ll get on that.”

            “Good.” She exited the kitchen.

 

            For about a week Merlin would get stares from people as me made his business until one afternoon when everyone’s attention was devoted to a tall, curly haired man standing on a small stage holding a scroll. The sound of a trumpet blared through the marketplace. “Good afternoon citizens of Camelot! I have an announcement from His Majesty King Uther Pendragon.” He cleared his throat, “To celebrate the twenty fifth birthday of his son Prince Arthur Pendragon, the King will be throwing a ball which will last three nights. It is here that the Prince will find his partner to marry within the next month. The first night of the ball will be in three night’s time.” The crowd burst into excitable chatter. “All men and women of social standings are invited to attend.” He closed up the scroll as the entire crowd cheered loudly.

            Merlin thought that Gwen was going to break his hand, “We are all invited to attend! Merlin can you believe it? Are you going?” She asked.

            “I want to! My father has a suit that he kept in the attic. Maybe it will fit me. I’m good with taking clothes in.” A smile spread on Merlin’s face.

            “My mother left me this beautiful lavander dress. Oh Merlin, I’m so happy! I have to get home. Three days! Oh my—I need to get ready!” She squealed spinning Merlin around giggling and hurrying towards him.

            When he got home, he burst into the living room, “What’re you smiling about? Did one of your mouse friends tell a joke?” Morgana laughed.

            “The king is giving one of his famous balls!” Merlin exclaimed.

            “But I want all of him.” Morguase said from the couch.

            Vivian rolled her eyes and shook her head, “A ball?”

            “For the Prince’s birthday and he’s to find his partner be it man or woman and marry them within the next month.”

            The women sat up, “A wife?” Vivian asked.

            “Or-or husband.” Merlin shrugged but he was ignored by the squealing. Merlin couldn’t help but smile, “I’ll get started on working on your dresses.”

            “Oh how lovely of you Merlin. Now, hurry. Ladies, let’s prepare what you will present to the Prince.” Vivan huddled them into the study while Merlin hurried up the stairs. He gathered up the three dresses, grabbed the sewing kit and went down to the study when Morgause was plucking notes on the piano. Merlin sat down on the stool and began sewing a small tear on the hem of Morgana’s green dress.

            Morgana cleared her throat and began to wail

                                    _“It was the rose of May_

_When my love came to stay_

_With a ho and a hay_

_Twas in the month of May_ ”

            Merlin looked down in order to prevent himself from laughing. Morgana continued

                                    “ _The summer grass was green_

_His hair shined with his sheen_

_Oh I am to be the Prince’s Queen.—“_

“Morgana dear, let’s save your...lovely voice for the Prince.” Vivian said from the couch.

            “But Mother, I must sing.” Morgana stamped her foot.

            “Right, Merlin bring me something strong from the kitchen. Continue Morgana.”

            Merlin stood up and went into the kitchen and brought back a bottle of wine and a glass. He poured the red wine into the glass. “Here you are.”

            “Oh no, dear, leave the bottle.” Vivian said as Morgana began to sing again. Merlin finished the three dresses and hung them up in their respective closets. Once he was excused, he hurried up to the musty attic and searched for the chest in which his father had kept his suit.

            Merlin wiped the dust off the chest and pulled the lid open. He groaned at the smell of mothballs and pulled out the suit. He shook off the brown jacket, white shirt and brown pants. He carried them down to the kitchen and began washing them. The clothes were a little fragile but Merlin figured he could just sew patches into any tears. He went to sleep next to the fireplace with a huge smile on his face.

            Two days later, Merlin helped Morgana and Morgause into their gowns. Morgana in a green with black trim, Morgause in a black dress. They primped all afternoon, Vivian was in a bright pink dress, her blond hair pinned up. Merlin hurried and got dressed. “Ladies, our carriage is here!” She announced from the bottom of the staircase. Morgana and Morgause hurried downstairs chatting excitedly.

            Merlin pushed his hair to the side, he had worked to scrub the ash from his face and this suit was too big on his but he had taken it in as best he could. He hurried from the kitchen and stood by the staircase. When the trio saw him they burst out into fits of laughter. “Where do you think you’re going?” Vivian asked.

            Merlin’s smile faltered slightly, “The ball.”

            Vivian and her daughters laughed hard, “ _You_? A servant going to the ball? Could you imagine? A dirty servant boy among the crowds?”

            “But—everyone is invited.”

            “Yes, Merlin, everyone worth being seen in public. Not big eared dirty farm boys.” Vivian mocked.

            “I bet he thinks that the prince is going to dance with him.” Morgana gasped.

            “Is that true Merlin? D’you think the prince is going to dance with you?” Morgause asked.

            Merlin’s lip trembled, “I-I-have a suit.”

            “Those rags?” Vivian asked.

            “These aren’t rags!” Merlin cried.

            Vivian walked up to him, grabbed the sleeve and with a yank ripped the sleeve from the shoulders. Morgana, Morgause and Merlin gasped. “Oops.”

            Morgana walked the him and ripped the hem of the jacket. “Oh dear.”

            Morgause ripped the other sleeve completely off. “Now look, you don’t have anything to wear. So sorry.”

            A tear fell down Merlin’s face, “Oh look! He’s crying! Maybe your mice friends can cheer you up!” Morgana jeered.

            “As if he could even have friends.” Vivian laughed. “Ladies, let’s go. Have a good night, Merlin. Make sure you rest in-between dances!” Vivian called as the exited laughing the entire time.

            Merlin heard the carriage leave and he choked out a sob, Will, Gwaine and Lance came down the stairs and squeaked questioningly. Merlin pushed the backdoor open and hurried down the small staircase and towards the large willow tree where he fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands, “Why are you crying, child?” A voice asked behind him.

            Merlin sniffled, lifted his head and turned to see an old man hobbling towards him, leaning on a cane. His hair was grey and his was missing a lot of teeth. “It’s nothing.”

            “May I beg of you some bread? I am so hungry.”

            Merlin stood up, wiped his eyes and nodded. “Yes, I have some bread in the kitchen.” He nodded hurrying up the staircase and going into the kitchen. He grabbed the rest of the loaf of bread and handed it to the old man.

            “You are so kind, but so sad. Why are you crying?” The old man took a bite of bread. “And in those rags?”

            “I wish to go to the ball, but—“

            “But?”

            “I have no way of going and nothing to wear.” Merlin sat down on a stone bench.

            “Well luckily, I have a way of making that happen.” The old man said straightening up.

            “I don’t understand.” Merlin said.

            The old man held up an aged hand, “Say no more.” He tapped the end of his cane on the ground and suddenly he was surrounded in a gold light. His dirty brown robe was transformed into a brown and green suit. He de-aged in front of Merlin, his gray hair turning into a curly back. “I am Mordred. Your fairy godfather.” He introduced.

            “What?”

            “I am here to grant you your wish. Now, what to do about your transportation.” Mordred trapped his chin. “Oh! Do you have a pumpkin?”

            “A pumpkin? I don’t think so.”

            Mordred went towards the garden, “Ah! Here’s one. It’s rather small.” He tapped his cane and the pumpkin grew to a normally size. “Right. One carriage.” He tapped the cane again and the pumpkin grew and another glow of golden light and Merlin’s jaw dropped as he saw a golden carriage in front of him. Mordred bowed, “Thank you.”

            “That’s amazing!” Merlin exclaimed.

            “Now, you need horses.” Mordred said. “Ah! Mice!” Will, Gwaine and Lance were surrounded by gold light and their limbs stretched and suddenly they were beautiful white horses. “Footmen are essential too.” Mordred walked around the yard, “Ah! Geese!” Mordred tapped his cane and in front of Merlin, the two geese were transformed into two tall men in white suits.

            “Fairy Godfather, this is beautiful!” Merlin admired.

            “My best work!” Mordred beamed.

            Merlin stepped towards the carriage, “But—Fairy Godfather, what about my suit? Surely I cannot wear _this_.” He gestured to his torn suit.

            “You’re right. Now, stand back.” He tapped his cane, Merlin was surrounded by the warm gold light. When the light faded, Merlin was wearing a neat brown jacket, a blue shirt, a red scarf and brown pants. He looked at his hands, the nails were trimmed and clean. In the reflection of the carriage his saw that his face was cleaned, his hair trimmed and combed.  “You look marvelous.” Merlin reached to open the carriage door, “But—“ Mordred stopped him. “You will go to the ball, all three day, but the magic has a price. Be back by the last chime of midnight, that is when the spell will wear off and you’ll look just as you did just then. I will return each night around the same time. Bring bread.”

            Merlin climbed into the carriage, “Now, go have fun!” Mordred tapped the carriage and Merlin was on his way to the ball.


	3. The First Night

            Merlin’s heart was pounding the entire way there. He checked his pocketwatch and saw that he had six hours to spend at the ball. His jaw dropped as he approached the castle. In the waning sunlight, the castle shined brilliantly as crowds of women in beautifully sewn dresses and men in handsome attire made their way into the castle.

            The carriage stopped and the door opened, the footman helped Merlin out who pocketed his pocketwatch and stepped onto the ground. “Midnight, Merlin.” The footman reminded him.

            “I know, I’ll be out here five minutes before.” Merlin promised.

            The footmen nodded and got into the carriage and drove off. Merlin followed the crowd up the large marble staircase as he was led into the castle. His smiled widened as he looked around the beautiful castle. The walls were carved with beautiful scenery and the walls were lined with paintings.

            Merlin reminded himself that he must take a look at them, if he was allowed to. The doors to the ballroom opened in front of him, and he was tapped on the shoulder, “Name?” He recognized the man with the curly hair from when he announced the ball.

            “Mer—call me Emrys of Ealdor.” Merlin said.

            “Emrys of Ealdor!” The curly haired man announced to the crowd as Merlin descended the grand staircase and onto the ballroom floor. Merlin looked at the crowd and he recognized Vivian and her daughters who were searching for the prince.

            Merlin ducked into the crowd, and looked around for Gwen. The chatter around him was so loud that he couldn’t hear the names being announced. Eventually the announcements stopped and the room was quiet, “His Royal Highness, King Uther Pendragon and his son Prince Arthur Pendragon.” Everyone curtsied/bowed as the King and his son made their ways towards their thrones which were on the other side of the room.

            Uther remained standing, both were dressed in gold and red. Arthur was wearing a gold circlet around his blond hair. He looked phenomenal, Merlin thought. Merlin wanted to climb on his lap and...”Welcome, one and all...” Uther began looking around the large room. “...I am honored to welcome you all to my home. I would also like to wish a very happy birthday to my son, Arthur.” The room applauded loudly. “Now, my son, because it is his birthday will pick his first dance partner.” The room held it’s breath in anticipation.

            Arthur stood up and scanned the room, everyone was fixing themselves when he looked their way. “You. With the red scarf.” His voice echoed in the room. The room erupted in whispers and eyes went to Merlin and the crowd parted making a pathway for Merlin to the prince.

            “Me?” Merlin asked.

            Prince Arthur nodded and extended his arm, Merlin walked towards him and Uther led the crowd in a round of applause. Merlin’s heart was about to burst when Arthur led him out onto the floor which had been cleared, the crowd had made a large circle. Merlin’s palms were sweating as the room was dead quiet.

            The music began and Arthur began to lead Merlin in a dance which Merlin did not know how to do. His face was already red and it got worse when he tripped over his own two feet and fell to the floor. The music stopped and the crowd erupted in laughter. Merlin slowly stood up and without another word to the prince hurried out of the room.

            He went down one of the hallways and pulled open one of the doors and slammed it shut behind him. He sank down on the floor and began to cry. “Why did I think I could do this? God, I embarrassed myself in front of the entire kingdom.” He thought. “Stupid idea thinking that Arthur could want someone like you. After tripping in front of him, ruining his birthday, pushing a pastry in his face. You’re not good enough.” He chastised hearing Vivian’s voice in his head.

            He stopped to see that he was in a large library. He smiled slightly and walked over to one of the shelves. He was about halfway through a book of fairy tales when he heard the door shut. He slammed the book shut and froze. “I know you’re in here.” Arthur’s voice echoed. Merlin, as quietly as he could, put the book back on the shelf. “I want to talk to you.”

            “Shit. He knows it’s me.”

            “Maybe you and I could go some place more private? You weren’t as bad as I thought.” Merlin started to sneak towards the door as Arthur’s voice got closer. “Please? It would be a nice birthday present.” Merlin froze feeling guilty.

            “Alright then. I’m by the door.” He announced.

            Arthur appeared from behind a bookshelf and a smile rose on his face. “Hello there.”

            Merlin bowed quickly, “Your Majesty. I’m sorry for embarrassing you, and for ruining your birthday.”

            “You didn’t ruin anything. So, the library. Read anything good?”

            “Fairy tales.” Merlin answered suddenly feeling childish.

            “Oh really? Any favorites?”

            “The one about the bubbling brook.”  
             Arthur chuckled, “Yes, my mother used to read that to me when I was younger.”

            “Mine too.”

            Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes, “Would you like to go on a walk with me?”

            “Sure.” Arthur linked arms with Merlin was he led him down the opposite way. “I figured we could take a stroll through the garden.”

            Merlin smiled, “I would love that.”

            He led Merlin down a hallway and down a set of stairs and Merlin could smell the flowers. When they stepped outside the sun was setting, reflecting on the distant ocean. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Arthur asked.

            “Very lovely.” Merlin agreed. He pulled out his pocket watch, his had about four hours left.

            “That’s a lovely watch.” Arthur said as they walked down the pathway lined with rose bushes.

            “Oh thank you. My mother gave it to me. Before she died.”

            “May I see it?” Arthur asked.

            “Yes.” He handed it to Arthur, their fingers brushed and Merlin smiled.

            “What does this mean? On the back?”

            “It was just something she used to tell me. It was just her way of saying that I was to never give up, to keep trying though things get tough.”

            “She sounds like a great woman.”

            Merlin nodded, “She was.”

            “What was her name?”

            “Hunith. What about your mother?”

            Arthur handed Merlin the pocket watch back, “She died when I was born.”

            “Oh no, I-I’m so sorry.” he said sympathetically.

            “Thank you. From what I heard she was very beautiful.”

            Merlin smiled, “I can see her son is the same way.”

            Arthur’s lips tilted up, “You’re quite the charmer aren’t you?”

            Merlin chuckled, “I guess I am. Why did you pick me?” Merlin asked. “There were so many people there so much more handsome or prettier—“

            “Your eyes. The moment I saw them, I had to know the person behind them.” Arthur figured.

            “Really?” Merlin asked. “So many others had better-“

            “Do you not think yourself attractive?” Arthur asked. “I’m sorry, that sounded pratish of me.”

            “No one has ever told me I was.”

            “Well, I will tell you every day.” Arthur said turning fully towards him. Merlin’s breath caught in his chest as Arthur leaned towards him. Merlin leaned forward and their lips brushed. Arthur’s pulled Merlin closer to him and their lips pressed together.

            Merlin wrapped his arms around the prince’s shoulder, suddenly a low rumble erupted from Merlin’s stomach. “Oh my God.” Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s shoulder.

            “Want to sneak into the kitchens?”

            “It’s not really sneaking if you’re the prince.” Merlin quipped.

            Arthur rolled his eyes, “Come on.” He took Merlin’s hand and he pushed a door open and the smell of food baking greeted his nose. Merlin smiled, and the kitchen staff bowed when they saw Arthur.

            “Your Majesty?” One asked. “Can we get you something?”

            Arthur looked at Merlin, “Give my guest whatever he desires.”

            Merlin’s jaw dropped, “What—no, I don’t want to trouble you.”

            “It is no trouble for a guest of the prince.” The cook said.

            Arthur sat Merlin down at a small table which  the staff quickly cleaned and set two plates down. Merlin noticed some with plates of food, “Can they sit with us?” Merlin asked motioning to them.

            “How kind of you but I’m afraid—“

            “It’s perfectly fine, come sit with us.” Arthur motioned.

            They looked at each other in shock, “Y-yes your Majesty.” They headed to the table and everyone was served their food.

            Some entertained them by singing songs and they passed around wine, Arthur getting the first pour. After multiple thanks, Arthur and Merlin went up towards the bedchambers. Merlin’s heart was pounding in his chest.

            Arthur opened the door to his chambers, it was warm for the fire that had just been lit. The large four poster bed looked so inviting, Arthur began slipping his coat off. Merlin swallowed nervously growing hard as Arthur slipped his shirt off revealing his muscled body. He smiled at Merlin and walked towards him. Merlin’s hands ran up Arthur’s muscled stomach and slid up to his broad shoulders.

            Their lips touched, and Arthur’s tongue slid into Merlin’s mouth who moaned into the kiss. Arthur’s hand slid down Merlin’s back and squeezed his ass. “I want you.” Arthur said.

            “I—“ From outside the castle, he heard the clock chime. He broke apart and looked at his watch, it was midnight. “Oh no! I have to go!”

            “What?”

            “I’m so sorry, your Majesty but I must go.” Merlin ran to the door and flung it open.

            “Wait!” Arthur called pulling his shirt and coat on. Merlin ran down the hallway as the chimes continued to echo.

            He could hear Arthur calling behind him, he looked down to see his leather shoes had turned back into the plain shoes he wore around the house. “No!” He hurried down the grand staircase and shoved past guests and out the main doors.

            “Hold on a second!” Arthur yelled.

            Merlin ran down the main staircase and was dismayed to see a pumpkin, three mice and two geese. He saw the woods and made his decision, he scooped the pumpkin and mice and put them in his pocket which were now the ripped suit jacket. The chimes stopped, Merlin ran through the courtyard seeing Arthur hurrying down the steps.

            Merlin vanished into the woods, the geese squawking behind him. Panting, he rested against a tree. He took a step and then jumped back as a white cow ran in front of him, followed by a harried looking woman who ran after it.

            Merlin just made it home before Vivian and her daughters did. After making them a midnight snack, Merlin smiled as he remembered his encounter with the prince and ready for the second day.


	4. The Second Night

            The next morning, all Merlin could think about was the ball and Prince Arthur. After serving breakfast, Morgana and Morgause retreated into the study and Merlin brought Vivian her alcohol while Morgana and Morgause worked. “Quit your screeching, Morgause! If Arthur isn’t going to pick me to dance with then I will merely seduce him with my voice.” Morgana stamped her foot.

            “Your song is supposed to seduce him? Maybe you should try singing in a way that your plan will work.” Morgause deadpanned.

            “Oh and your stupid little poem will work?” Morgana snapped with her hands on her hips.

            “What are you guys preparing for?” Merlin asked.

            The women looked at him as if he had asked if the sky was blue. “The prince vanished right when the ball started and so the king made an announcement saying that before the dancing begins, a select few will be chosen to present their talent in front of the prince so that he can choose a wife quicker.”

            “Or husband.” Merlin asked.

            “Are you still holding onto that stupid fantasy of yours?” Morgana asked with a smile. “Did you dream of the prince in that dirty little kitchen of yours?” She walked towards him. “Look at him! His cheeks are pink! You _did_ didn’t you?”

            Merlin backed out of the room and went into the kitchen. That night, after the trio had left Merlin was left alone. He sat on the stool, turning the piece of bread in his hands. He began to worry that Mordred wouldn’t return. That the night before was ruined because Merlin was late.

            He set the bread down on the table and went outside to the backyard to find Mordred sitting on the stone bench. “Well, there you are!” He stood up and walked over to Merlin.

            “I have the bread, it’s in the kitchen.” Merlin turned around and went into the kitchen and grabbed the bread and went back to hand it to Mordred who thanked him.

            When Mordred changed Merlin again, he stopped him before he went into the carriage, “Be home before the last chime of midnight. I heard you ran in the woods. I would rather you came home safely than running through the dark woods at night.” He advised.

            “I promise.” Merlin nodded and got into the carriage.

            “Good! Now have fun!” Mordred tapped the carriage and Merlin was off.

            When he got inside the palace, the doors to the ballroom were locked, “I’m very sorry, Prince Arthur is only seeing his invited guests at the moment. The ball will be open to the public when he sees his last guest.” The guard said. From behind the door, Merlin could hear Morgana wailing out her song. The guard winced, “God be with him.” He muttered walking away.

            Merlin’s heart dropped in his stomach. What if I don’t get to see Arthur tonight at all? Merlin thought. What if he does find his wife tonight and I’ll never get to be with him again. He glumly walked towards the library and buried himself in a French novel. He continued to read when the library door opened, Merlin perked up, “Arthur?” Merlin asked.

            “Are you here?” Arthur’s voice asked.

            “Yes. I am.” Merlin appeared and went to Arthur, setting the book on the table.

            Arthur pulled him into a kiss, “Why did you go?”

            “I had to. I have to be home by midnight.”

            “But why? And you haven’t told me your name.” Arthur said pressing another kiss to Merlin’s lips.

            “It’s a long story. What about your guests? Surely it’s not becoming of a prince to leave his subjects to kiss a guest in the library.” Merlin smiled against Arthur’s lips.

            “They’ve all been seen. The room is to be open to the public now. I thought I would check if you were hiding in here.”

            “I’m not hiding in here.”

            “What were you doing last night?” Arthur asked.

            “I was...recovering.” Merlin said.

            They both laughed, “Last night got cut off early. Perhaps we should continue where we left off.”

            Arthur pressed a hungry kiss to Merlin’s mouth, “A dance first.” Merlin said.

            Dancing a second time went better than the first time, Merlin didn’t fall but he did step on Arthur’s feet a few times. “I will indulge a few others but wait for me in my chamber.” He whispered into Merlin’s ear who nodded.

 

            Arthur’s room was large and warm, the stones had been warmed by the fire. Merlin slid out of his clothes and laid them neatly on the chair. He walked over to the bed which was larger than Merlin had ever seen in his life. He considered pulling the sheets back and climbing into the bed underneath the covers. He bit his lower lip and slid into the bed and waiting for the door to open and Arthur to come through. He shut his eyes and when he opened them, Arthur’s arms were around him and he was naked as well.

            “Sleepy?” Arthur asked.

            “Oh no. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Merlin groaned against Arthur’s chest.

            “Under normal circumstances, I would have you arrested but since the sight of you naked in my bed drove me wild.

            “I didn’t know that my sleeping exuded sexual appeal.” Merlin chuckled.

            “No, it’s just your ass.” Arthur’s hands cupped Merlin’s ass and they kissed.

            Arthur fucked him gently, Merlin moaned and squirmed underneath Arthur as he thrust into him. His cock was hard to take at first but with Arthur’s assistance, Merlin was comfortable and he begged Arthur to go harder and Arthur obliged.

            Merlin caught his breath and Arthur wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply. “I love you. I love you and I do not know your name.” Arthur said.

            “Your Majesty, I have only known you for a day. I mean, not to say that I couldn’t love you back it’s just—I don’t know right now.” Merlin slid out of bed and got dressed. “It’s just the grandeur and having the prince of all people want to be with you. It’s all very...strange.”

            “You are so beautiful, how could I not?”

            “But I’m not. I’m a farm boy from Ealdor.” Merlin confessed buttoning his jacket and wrapping his scarf around his neck. “I’m not good enough for you.”

            “But—what is your bloody name?” Arthur asked.

            Merlin opened his mouth but was interrupted by the clock chiming outside. “I’m sorry. I must go. I-I will see you tomorrow!” He hurried out of the room.

            “Dammit! Not again!” Arthur, fully dressed, chased after him.

            Merlin hurried down the steps, and hopped into the carriage. “Go!” Merlin shouted, as he watched Arthur descend the palace steps.

            Merlin sank into the sank and then rose back up when he heard a horse galloping after them. He looked out the window to see Arthur riding a horse, catching up to them. “Can’t you go up any faster?” Merlin asked.

            The carriage sped up but Arthur’s horse sped up. Lucikly the carriage made a sharp turn and Arthur sped past them. Merlin sighed and was suddenly thrown from the carriage which had transformed into a pumpkin.

            Merlin gathered what he could and hurried through the dark forest. Behind him he heard Arthur call for him but Merlin continued to run and when he got to his house he shut the door behind him and smiled. “My god, I think I’m falling for him. I mean, a prince is chasing after _me_. Not someone else. Is it just the thrill of the chase that I’m mistaking for love or can it actually be love?” Merlin asked himself as he smeared ash onto his face.

            “Tomorrow is my last chance and I have to know for sure. It all ends tomorrow night.”


	5. The Next Morning

            “I just don’t understand it, Leon. _Why_ does he run from me?” Arthur asked pacing in his bedchamber.

            “Sire, maybe he isn’t interested and maybe just as well, there are many other eligible men and women who would surely want to be with you.” Leon assured.

            “But I don’t want _them_. I want _him_.”

            “Why?”

            Arthur paused, “What do you mean, why?”

            “Why him?”

            “When our eyes met, there was just—something there—as if we had known each other from a time long ago.” Arthur pondered looking out the window.

            “Well, does he feel the same way?” Leon asked.

            “I don’t know, when I asked he hesitated, and that’s what hurt. I had just been so _sure_ that he wanted me the way I wanted him. After all, I am a prince, I’m handsome, brave and—“

            “Self-centered.” Leon added with a smirk.

            Arthur chuckled, “Very funny. It’s just I don’t even know his name. For the past two days he’s ran away from me exactly at midnight. Last night I was so close to getting him but he vanished into the woods.”

            Leon thought for a second, “Pitch.”

            “I’m sorry?” Arthur asked.

            “You said that he leaves at midnight, then I and Percival will spread pitch on the staircase. Problem solved.” Leon said.

            “Then how do you intend to clean it up afterwards?” Arthur challenged.

            Leon thought for a second, “I—I—well...I’m not sure.”

            “It is a good idea though. We could roll out a carpet on the steps to cover the pitch.”

            “A great idea.”

            Arthur nodded. “Well, ready the pitch.”

            Leon nodded and left.


	6. The Third Night

Morgana and Morgause were chattering delightedly about the ball the night before. Both argued about who Arthur would propose to that night. Mordred had cleaned the rooms for Merlin and so when the girls came home they couldn’t find anything to point out.

            Merlin, while he fed the geese, pondered over the situation with Arthur. He knew deep down that he wouldn’t marry Arthur for the status or the wealth. Merlin realized that Arthur, besides Gwen--who Merlin hadn’t seen at the ball nor after—who had shown Merlin kindness.

            But that wasn’t all, Arthur was a kind and gentle person. While, yes, his ego was certainly a problem this wasn’t something that couldn’t be mended over time. Merlin sighed, what if he just stayed behind at midnight. What could happen? Well, the magic would be worn off and Arthur would see his rags and could possibly reject Merlin for lying to him this entire time. Plus, Vivian and her daughters will discover him and mock him and add fuel to the fire.

            Merlin groaned and tied off the bag of feed and went back to the kitchen. Later that night, he dressed the girls and they left. When Mordred arrived, Merlin vented to him.

            “I don’t know if this love that I’m feeling for him is just to supplament what happened or if I genuinely in love with him. I mean, it’s only been two days.” Merlin sat down on the cool, stone bench.

            “I think this is a question for Arthur. Now, are you ready?” Mordred asked. Merlin nodded, being surrounded by that golden light and then it faded. “You know, I think I truly outdid myself with this.” Mordred said admiring the outfit. “The leather slippers, are they fitting alright?” Mordred asked.            

            “A little loose but it’s fine enough.” Merlin said adjusting the scarf.

            “They are specially fitted for you and you alone.” Mordred said.

            “Very clever. Mordred, I just want to thank you for what you’ve done.” Merlin said.

            Mordred waved his hand, “You deserve so much more than you have been given by this life Merlin, and any happiness I could bring to you was worth it.” Mordred smiled and hugged Merlin who returned the hug.

           

            At the castle, Leon and Percival stood guard with a bucket of pitch next to them. They smiled at the crowd as they went up the staircase.

 

            When Merlin arrived, he was greeted by Arthur who was standing at the top of the staircase. “I thought I would personally greet you myself.” He reasoned walking with Merlin into the castle. Merlin saw all of the jealous stares and sneers he was getting from everyone who they passed by.

            “Where are we going?” Merlin asked.

            “I realized that you were right. We don’t know each other and I want to take tonight and get to know you.” Arthur said as they went up towards his chambers.

            “Arthur, I appreciate the gesture but I couldn’t ask you to leave your subjects.”

            Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, “You’re right. Let me entertain the crowds and then I’ll fake sickness and come back to you.”

            “If you will, your Highness.” Merlin bowed slightly and ducked into Arthur’s chambers. This is real, Merlin thought as the small band began to play, the crown prince of Camelot is ditching the ball that _he_ planned, to dine with me. This feels unreal, this feels like a dream. Maybe Mordred just created a reality for me and I’m just in the kitchen the entire time.

            It took about three hours for Arthur to return. By then, the food was cold and was taken down to the kitchen to be reheated. The musicians had played through their music at least twice and Merlin was getting restless. He opened up the window and stepped out onto the balcony. The moon was high in the sky and he saw ships pulling into harbor.

            The door opened and Arthur emerged, “You’re still here.” He said nodding to the musicians who began playing again.

            “Of course. I wouldn’t leave.”

            “So, mysterious man, will I ever know your name?” Arthur asked walking to the table. “What happened to the food?”

            “Well, after three hours, food tends to go cold when not eaten immediately.” Merlin quipped. “They were supposed to be bringing it back up.” Merlin added.

            “I’m not quite hungry.”

            “Merlin.”

            “What?” Arthur asked.

            “That’s my name, it’s Merlin.”

            “That’s a lovely name.” Arthur said joining Merlin on the balcony. “So, am I going to discover the reason why you’re always leaving at midnight?” He asked.

            “Probably not.” Merlin smiled. Arthur pecked him on the cheek. “I thought about last night all day today.”           

            “Oh?”

            “And I’m still not sure. Also, why wait a month?”

            “Well, whomever I pick will be moved into the castle with me. Believe me, I thought about what you said and in fact that’s the reason why I threw this ball in the first place. I realized that it would be rush and I figured a month would be enough time for the both of us to get to know each other.” Arthur rationalized.

            “That’s smart.” Merlin said.

            Arthur put his arm around Merlin’s shoulders, “So, _Mer_ lin. Will you be leaving at your usual time?”

            “You know I will.”

            “Why not take a risk?”

            “Because I don’t want you to see who I truly am.” Merlin reasoned.

            “And who are you? Some warlock or some troll?”

            Merlin shook his head, “Just a farmboy from Ealdor.”

            “What’s wrong with that?”

            “You’re the crown prince of Camelot, soon to be king, you shouldn’t marry someone like me. You should marry some prince or princess.”

            “But I don’t. I want you, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur’s eyes were wide.

            “I still don’t understand why.” Merlin said.

            Arthur sighed, “Well, anyway, if you are leaving then at least let me escort you home.”

            “I have a way home.”

            “ _Mer_ lin.”

            “Arthur, look, I appreciate everything you’ve done but I’m not ready for you to see where I live. It would—“ The clock chimed midnight and without another word, Merlin hurried out of the room with Arthur in tow.

            “Merlin, you think I care only about status but that’s not true!” He called.

            Merlin didn’t respond, he hurried down the staircase and yelped when he couldn’t move. He looked to see that the steps had been covered in pitch. Merlin could hear Arthur calling him.

            When Arthur finally caught up with him, just one thing was left of the mysterious Merlin.

            A shoe.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur gazed at the lone leather slipper sitting on the table in his chamber. He had asked every guard if they knew a man by the name of Merlin but he couldn’t receive an answer. He looked through every name card but he didn’t fine anyone with such a strange name and from such a faraway place.

            Leon and Percival had rolled out a carpet over the pitch but Arthur was still yelled at by a very angry Uther. Arthur had decided not to tell his father that he had found his match.

            The morning after, Arthur and Uther watched as ships sailed off into the distance. Uther, after breakfast, had hounded Arthur if he had made a decision and Arthur answered with, “I’m tossing around options.” He headed up to his room where he remained for three hours.

            His father knocked at the door, “Yes?” Arthur asked.

            The door opened and Uther entered, “I have a question for you.”

            Arthur nodded, “What is it?”

            “Are you just considering that boy you danced with on the first night?” Uther asked.

            “Yes.”

            “What is his name?”

            Arthur thought for a second, “Merlin.”

            “Does he not have a last name?”

            Arthur tried to recall if Merlin had said a last name, “No. I don’t believe he told me.”

            Uther sighed, “Do you at least know where he’s from?”

            Again, Arthur thought, “No, he—he didn’t tell me.” Arthur stood up and grabbed the shoe. “ _But_ last night he left this.”

            Uther took the shoe from his son and inspected it. “So, you only know his name but nothing else? And the future is depending on the owner of this shoe?” Uther asked. Arthur nodded, “God help us all.” He tossed Arthur the shoe and left the room.

 

            Merlin was washing dishes in the sink when he heard the front door burst open and Morgana screeched, “THE PRINCE IS COMING!”

            Merlin almost dropped the pan onto the floor. He wiped his wet hands on the front of his shirt and went into the living room. “Morgana, what are you talking about?” Vivian asked.

            “I was outside, and I saw the Prince’s banners in the distance headed towards our house. Apprently he’s been searching the kingdom all day.”           

            “What? For what?” Merlin asked.

            “Nothing.” Morgana snapped.

            “Merlin, the prince is coming, could you go upstairs to the attic and fetch one of those tapestires your mother made? It would look so lovely in the living room, and we want to make an impression on the prince, right?” Vivian walked towards Merlin.

            “I-I guess so.” Merlin said.

            “Good. Now go get it.”

            Merlin walked up the large, spiral staircase with Vivian in tow. He opened up the door to the musty attic and went inside. When he turned around, Vivian slammed the door shut. “You must think I’m stupid, don’t you?” She asked.

            “What?”

            She slapped him hard across the face, “You went to the ball! I saw you there!” She shouted. Merlin clutched his face, “You think you can take this opportunity away from my daughters? You’re wrong.”

            “The shoe is mine. He knows it and I do. It fits only me.”

            “Well, he’ll never find you, and you’ll remain up here until he is gone but by then, he’ll be leaving with one of my daughters, having already forgottom all about the ugly farm boy he danced with.” She turned and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

            Merlin ran and pounded on the door, “You can’t do this!” He shouted. He ran to the window, and sure enough, he saw the top of Arthur’s blond head approaching the front door. The window was jammed shut and no matter how hard Merlin pushed the window wouldn’t budge.

            He sighed and leaned his head against the window.

 

            “Good morning ladies, I—“

            “Your Majesty, how honored we are to have you in our home.” Vivian said curtsying as Arthur entered the home.

            “Yes, thank you. I am looking for a young man—“

            “Oh, there are no young men here. Only two lovely young women.” Vivian gestured to her daughters.

            Arthur regarded them for a moment, “Are you sure there are no men in this home?”

            “There was, once. My husband, Balinor died years ago. Leaving us to fend for ourselves. Three single women, and no men. Surely none as handsome as you, Your Majesty.” Vivan recounted.

            Arthur nodded, “Well, thank you.”

            “Won’t you sit down?” Vivian asked.

            “I-I guess I will.” Arthur went into the living.

 

            Will, Gwaine and Lance had all tried to open the window but to no avail. They vanished through a crack in the wall and downstairs Merlin could hear Vivian’s laughter and the geese squawking. He saw the geese waddling towards the large tree in front of the house. Suddenly seven doves flew from the tree and into the downstairs window.

            Merlin could hear loud screaming from downstairs and the flapping of wings getting closer until the door flew open. One of the doves held a small brass key in it’s beak. The key was dropped into his hand and he hurried down the staircase and into the living room to find Arthur in the living room with Morgana trying to kiss him. The leather slipper in his hand.

            Vivan looked horrified when she saw him, “You!”

            Arthur pushed past Morgana, “You lied to me, Vivian.” He approached Merlin who backed away.

            “You said a man, this is nothing more than a servant boy.” Vivan scoffed.

            Merlin looked at Arthur, “A servant boy?” Arthur asked. Merlin turned and went into the kitchen, his face red. “Merlin?” Arthur’s voice asked behind him.

            Merlin turned around, “Now you know. I’m nothing more than a dirty servant.”

            Arthur looked at him, “So this is why you left?”

            Merlin nodded, “My fairy godfather placed a spell that would dress me in the finest clothes and make me look like I belonged but at midnight I would change back into this.” He gestured at himself.

            “I see.” Arthur said. “So the shoe is yours?” Arthur asked.

            Merlin nodded, “But it doesn’t matter anymore, right?”

            “What?”

            “You don’t want to marry someone like me. I mean, I hit you with a pastry.”

            “That was you?”

            Merlin smiled a bit, “You don’t remember?”

            Arthur thought, “Right! That’s why those blue eyes seemed familiar.”

            Merlin’s smile fell, “You should be going, right?”

            “Not without you.” Arthur said.

            “Arthur—“

            “Merlin, I don’t care that you’re a servant. That doesn’t matter to me. Why do you think I opened the ball to anyone?”

            “I have no money, or status. I would be frowned upon at the castle, among the others.” Merlin said.

            Arthur shook his head, “No you wouldn’t. You have a kind heart, and that wouldn’t turn anyone away from you.” He promised. He extended his hand, “Please?” He asked.

            Merlin took Arthur’s hand and smiled, “Alright. If you’re sure.”

            “I’m positive.” They walked out of the kitchen. Vivian and her daughters looked astonished as Merlin walked by with Arthur.

            Merlin turned the them, “Goodbye.” And he walked out of the house. They hurried out and as he got into the carriage he heard loud screaming as the seven doves swooped down and surrounded his stepsisters, and when they flew away, Morgana and Morgause were blinded.


End file.
